


Horde Roleplay: After thoughts II

by MissHyacinths, Wildspyre02



Series: The Clockwork Dynasty [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyacinths/pseuds/MissHyacinths, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspyre02/pseuds/Wildspyre02
Summary: Continuation of Horde Roleplay: After thoughts
Relationships: Alethiah "Rook" Bloodspear/Lor'themar Theron, Ervine Ailelumi/Hae'lynn Ailelumi, Faven Cinderspark/Ysreia Ailelumi, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Tez'asiya/Tor'chac
Series: The Clockwork Dynasty [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048946
Kudos: 1





	1. The return from Nazjatar

Ervine was dangerously quiet after they finally returned from Nazjatar. Hae’lynn didn’t blame him, she knew he was sorting through _a lot._ She made a mental list and tried to judge which one he was mulling over, well both she and Tez’asiya were pregnant- she knew the only person liable to get smacked for that was Tor’chac, every time the poor man had tried to talk on the way home the glare Ervine could have melted him if the troll wasn’t accustomed to both the heat and Ervine’s glare. Oh, it could have been the fact that Jasraume had stowed away on board and followed them against Ervine’s orders then had been caught ‘playing nice’ with the alliances sentinal general, then again that wouldn’t require much of his thought. He was going to dismiss her services and banish her to the lowest end of their society- Hae’lynn knew he was angry enough. 

Perhaps his newly discovered night elf half-sister? One that his father had had with his mother’s twin sister...who was now a naga. Yup, that probably required some thought as to how he was going to tell his family, Hae’lynn hoped she wasn’t in the room when that happened. Oh, that was probably it! _The fact that N’zoth was free and probably going to corrupt and kill them all._

“I think-” Ervine began dangerously softly, Hae’lynn wasn’t sure if she was pleased or not that she wasn’t the only one in the room who started when he spoke, “-we should call everyone to the main sitting room. There is a lot to discuss.” 

Ervine’s anger was probably detectable throughout the entire house, and as such no-one kept him waiting, they all assembled in the room, everyone par Korvos and Hae’lynn sitting as far from Ervine as possible, even Ysreia seemed to be quite happy with a little distance. Hae’lynn didn’t blame her. If she wasn’t sure it would make Ervine upset in addition to being furious she’d sit with a bit more distance too. Ervine’s eyes scan the room;

“Where are Thiteldra and Zette?” 

Korvos chuckled somewhat awkwardly “They’re fine, they’re just...talking to our guest. Zette felt it be better to introduce the whole situation separately.”

“Guest?”

“Yes, a…” he lowers his voice “Ren’dorei-”

“Excuse me?” Rook snaps, “I’m not sharing a house with a traitor” 

Korvos gave her a pleading look “Rook he saved Thiteldra’s life-”

“What happened?” Ervine demanded,

“I- uh- Thiteldra’s cured! Yay!” 

Ervine stared at him accusingly “You will explain everything later”

“I will, promise” 

Ervine sighed deeply, “Tez’asiya, Hae’lynn- Will you go see Sylthian for me? He should check on you both- assuming he’s still here?”

“He is” Korvos confirmed “Stayed put and helped with the girls just like you asked”

“At least someone in this house can follow instructions” his expression hardened again “speaking of which, Jasraume there is no need for you to be here.”

Jasraume started “Ervine please-”

“Your tutelage is being dismissed, you will leave the estate and you will not return. If you wish to visit anyone under this roof you will do so away from my home, if you are ever caught here you will be arrested on sight, do I make myself clear?”

“I-” she looked hopeless “I only did what I thought was right”

“You were mistaken. I tolerate so many mistakes before I get bored of such extreme incompetence” he held the last word for emphasis, the way it rolled over the room made Hae’lynn sigh in defeat- she had to defend Jas…

“Ervine, you’re being extreme-”

“Such is my right” he countered “Go to Sylthian, dearest”

She went to open her mouth but Jasraume got there first “Hae’lynn- you don’t have to” 

Both women knew Ervine didn’t make decisions lightly, even the irrational ones. Tor’chac stood, “Should I-?”

“You will sit and be quiet” Ervine ordered

“Okay!” he sat down again, the sweat on his browbone palpable. 

“Tez’asiya, Hae’lynn- if you will” he cast his eyes to the corner of the room, “and take the small creature with you” Tez’asiya nodded, picking up Xeuleth from where she’d been silently staring and gesturing to Hae’lynn to lead the way out of the room, this time she obeyed, leaving the others to their fate. 

* * *

“So explain to me what that thing is.” Sylthian vaguely gestured to Xeuleth as he carried out the appropriate checks on Tez’asiya,

“A dragon in a Gil-goblin form” Hae’lynn offered casually fiddling with the hem of her dress, “the old god whispers were beginning to corrupt her so her friends requested we take her with us home” 

“I see” the blonde answers simply, the time he got to spend alone over the past few weeks seemingly having a healthy effect on him, he looked almost contented. 

“You seem happy” Hae’lynn observed 

“A break from Alethiah will do that to a man’s mood” he smiled “That and I was enjoying playing parenthood with Korvos, helping look after Ria and Fleur has been...oddly rewarding”

“You ever wanted children?” 

“Light, no. Caine never wanted them either so thankfully it was never something we had to argue over” he took a step away from the troll, “alright, Tez’asiya. You’re fine and healthy and so is the baby-” he paused when Tez’asiya seemed to suck in the air a touch aggressively, “-something wrong?”

Tes’asiya, who had been quiet since they got back, shook her head “No, no, I be fine. It just- it just be a lot ta take in”

“Suprise baby?”

“Yup”

“I see.” his voice softens a touch “and you want it?”

“I can handle it fine, been raising babies all my life. Dis one shouldn’t be much different.”

“That’s not what I asked” he offered gently “If you’re not ready there are ways to remove it until your ready to try again” 

Tez’asiya jolted slightly “Pardon?”

“I said if you’re not ready to have this baby, I can speak to someone who can remove it and you can try again a few years down the line”

“Remove...like...murda it?”

“No, Tez. It’s not a conscious living thing yet like you or me- you can’t murder it.” 

“I…” she sighed “I dunno- I can undastand why people do dat but I dunno if I would feel comfortable wid it.”

“That’s fine. I thought I’d let you know it’s an option, children are, generally speaking, a life-long commitment after all” he shrugged “unless you’re a man, then you can- you know. Just leave” 

“An awful man” Hae’lynn corrected

“I would have used stronger language but yes, that.” he moved to where Hae’lynn was sat, “Your turn student of mine”

Hae’lynn smiled meekly “I haven’t been very careful recently, I don’t think it’s going to be good news” 

He returned her smile but it held more comfort, “We won’t know unless we check and you’re body has grown stronger and healthier every day since the Nighwell’s curse was removed- maybe we’ll get lucky.”

* * *

Hae’lynn could have cried tears of joy when Sylthian told her she and her would-be child were okay. She was also further along than she realised, which surprised her since her bump was almost not existent. She’d asked why this was the case and Sylthian had shrugged honestly-

“Small baby?” he suggested before smiling at her jestingly and saying he’d find a specialist for her to help monitor everything. After that, she'd pushed into her room to see Ervine perched on their bed braiding Fleur’s hair. She had a book perched in her lap that he was reading aloud to her, every so often she’d repeat a word in excitement and he’d chuckle softly. Hae’lynn was pleased to see him look less stressed-

“Good news?” Ervine asked looking up to her, she smiled-

“Six months along, healthy baby” she offered softly perching next to him, he smiled contently at her and kissed her forehead before quirking a brow, 

“Six months?” he questioned, “You don’t look six months.”

“I don’t feel six months either, I felt so much...heavier with Fleur”

Fleur looked up at her mother at the mention of her name, “Shell-tori!”

“It’s her new greeting apparently” Ervine offered with a bemused but proud expression, “I suppose ‘Shal'asan torah’ is a touch too many syllables for someone of her age.”

Hae’lynn chuckled gently before deciding to get the difficult question out the way “How’d your family take the news about Heather and her mother?”

Ervine’s expression tensed for but a moment, “Korvos and Ysreia handled it with grace- in front of me at least. Mother...however…”

Hae’lynn frowned “I wish there was a way for her not to get hurt by the news but she deserved to know” 

“Another betrayal from her husband 7,000 years after his death, this time with her twin sister,” he sighed deeply “makes me wonder if I have more brothers or sisters scattered around the globe wondering who their father was.” 

“Larandia seemed to imply the relationship wasn’t consensual” Hae’lynn pointed out, “You said yourself he stopped staying with her when he was of the city- maybe it was a one-off.” 

“Perhaps. I suppose it doesn’t matter now” he picked Fleur and kissed her cheek gently “Let’s go put you to bed sweetling. Your mother owes me alone time” 

Hae’lynn blushed and smiled shyly “Ervine, behave” she hit his arm playfully but accepted his embrace and kisses against her neck, 

“Being stuck surrounded others all hours of the day for weeks has left me starved of you and I very much intend to _feast_ this evening.” 

“Gently.” Hae’lynn requested quietly “We’ve been lucky with the baby so far but we shouldn’t push our luck by being stupid” 

“Of course” Ervine kissed her laying a hand across her stomach gently “I very much intend to take my time. Will you put on the white robe for me? The low-cut one with the lace on the sleaves? I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since we got back"

She giggled “Okay,” she agreed warmly as he shifted off the bed to return Fleur to her room. 

  
  
  



	2. The Clockwork Dynasty

Ambril perched casually on the chair in Ervine’s office, her arm over the side of it as she watched the owner of said office writing across from her. The man’s writing was impeccable and she probably could have read the content with ease by shifting upright slightly- she remained in her relaxed position, however. If she was curious she could ask. Right now- she wasn’t. 

“I think-” Ambril started “we’re both too comfortable with silence to spend time together with just the two of us.” 

Ervine didn’t look up from his work “Comfortable silence isn’t a bad thing”

“Of course not. However, it means we generally just sit in a room together while you work and I watch. Which I’m fine with but I feel I know little to nothing about how your life is going”

“I suppose that was what Vedrorn was useful for. He was always better at small talk than us”

“He was- have you heard from him recently?”

“He sent a letter a few weeks ago. He’ll be back for a visit soon.” 

“Nice he’s sending word now”

“He was busy I suppose”

A small silence. 

“I heard you broke off his sister’s tutelage.”

For the first time during their conversation, Ervine looked up “I did”

“Can I ask why?”

“Disobedience annoys me. I grew tired of hers”

Ambril laughed openly “That may work with the others who are too afraid to question you but I’ve known you too long for that to work. Disobedience has never put you off- if anything you enjoy the challenge. Now, what’s the real reason?” 

Ervine held her gaze a moment longer before smiling, “Very well.” he submits “we’re entering a dangerous period- between the faction war and N’zoth, safety is not something I can guarantee to every single person connected to me-  Jasraume was impulsive and stubborn. While not negative traits in their own right they make her a danger to herself and others until we hit a period in time where I am in a position where I can salvage everything if she makes the wrong decision or until I am in a position where I can  _ teach _ her how not to make the wrong decision.” 

“So after you hit that period…?”

“I might reinstate her tutelage if it’s something that still interests her- perhaps she’ll have moved on by that time.” 

“Maybe. You did mention she was cozy with Feathermoon while in Nazjatar.” 

“Indeed.” he paused “what do you think of the faction war?”

Ambril shrugged “Nesscercary. Why?”

“I’ve been thinking- between how fickle Sylvannas has been as a war chief and the kinships, however small, some of our own has found with members of the Alliance...a contingency plan might be...helpful.”

Ambril quirked her brow “What do you mean? Like a...neatural group?”

“Something like that. A...guild if you will, something solid and in writing- so if the horde or alliance does collapse we have something to fall back to.” 

“Alliance too?”

“Yes. I’ve spoken to Aelradine and Heather on the topic- they’d form a separate group to informally ally with our own. It would protect us from accusations of treason and also give protection from mutually assured destruction.” 

The woman nodded thoughtfully, “Yes, I can see that working.” she smiled “You’ve already thought of a name right?”

“Of course”

“Go on then- let's hear it” 

He smiled “The Clockwork Dynasty”

Ambril tilted her head “Sounds a little...gnomish, don’t you think?”

“Not at all. The clockwork symbolises the effort we make to move forward the hands of time that control our future. Anyone can be the gears of their destiny- gnomes are not the sole owners of...clocks.” he smirked slightly “besides- the Shal’dorei heritage is directly linked to the time magic that was intertwined with the night well. I dare say the name has nothing to do with gnomes.”

“Fair point” she nodded “alright I can see it.”

“I’m glad you agree”

A pause “and what about the death knights?”

Ervine’s brow furrowed “what about them? If Eudialyte or even her...companion wished to instate themselves I would not turn them away”

“Well I-” she sighed “Sorry I’ve been trying to figure out how to casually mention this to you without sounding neurotic- they’ve been suspicious lately”

“Explain.”

“Faven was asking about Highborne war heroes- said her sister had taken an interest and wanted to learn more- Ysreia directed her to me.”

“How is that suspicious?”

“They’re interested specifically in the ones buried in Tel’anor.” 

“You think they’re going to raise them.”

She nodded, pleased at his ability to catch on quickly “Precisely.” 

Ervine sighed slightly “You understand why I’m hesitant to follow through on that theory?”

“Because your sister is engaged to her sister- I know but we owe it to our ancestors to allow them to rest in peace” 

“Our ancestors are only considered such because they predeceased us. I am just as old, if not older than a great number of those buried at Tel’anor.”

“And a lot of them still died fighting during the war of the ancients, so many of them died so those weaker could live.”

“And they might have a chance to reclaim a level of life- you think they’d disprove?”

“Life and Undeath are not the same things.”

“They are not” he agreed “I don’t have the resources at the minute to follow up on your concerns, however, Maragosa owes me a favour- when she’s next in the city perhaps ask her for assistance if you are still concerned. I’m sure Nyave would help as well if you asked.” 

“I’ll do that” she stood “this was insightful, I look forward to the next one”

Ervine smiled “maybe Vedrorn will be back for the next one”

“I won’t hold my breath” she walked to the door “See you soon, Ervine”

“Stars protect you, Ambril” 

They made eye contact one last time before Amrbil strolled from the room leaving Ervine in silence. 


	3. End games

“Am I in trouble?”

Ervine looked up from his drink to Tor’chac was shifting somewhat nervously in his chair in the bar he and Korvos had taken him to.

“No.”

“Okay well I feel like I be”

“You’re not” Ervine explained calmly “I wanted to apologise.”

“...ta me?”

“Yes, I misjudged your compatibility with Tez’asiya and then neglected to educate you in a way to keep you both safe, I apologise.” 

Tor’chac grumbled slightly “I wish dis be easier- for a moment I thought I had it”

“Tez’asiya is strong in all mannerisms but is also deeply troubled- originally I had believed your...softer nature would help her through her neglected struggles, however now I begin to fear that in the long term you’d end up as a…” he looked at Korvos “ _ maltrai iteore? _ ”

“A punching bag” Korvos offered in Orcish,

“Yes, that.”

“Oh.” Tor’chac seemed to shrink slightly “You saying she needs someone...stronger?”

“I don’t think it’s that simple” Korvos spoke softly “I’ve been with a lot of people, no-one is linear. Look at Ervine for example- he’s a strong guy whose only successful relationship was with a sweet and soft girl. Tez’asiya, who is also strong, might not benefit from a sweet and soft guy- because people are not just their base personality traits.” 

“What...what should I do den?”

Korvos shrugged “Talk to her about it. You might find she apologises and wants to try again. You might find she asks to take a step back from the relationship-”

“-But we only got togetha a few months ago-”

“-this is both of your first relationships, Tor’chac. Stars, you think Ervine’s first relationship went well?”

“I-” he huffed “honestly kinda assumed you’d always been wid Hae’lynn”

Ervine rolled his eyes “No, I had two girlfriends before the Suramar shield went up.”

“How long did ya first one last?”

Ervine thinks a moment “Maybe three months?”

“Oh. What happened?”

“She fucked my brother” Ervine shot his elder brother a glare to which Korvos put his hands up in mock surrender “I didn’t realise you two were still together at the time and I told you when I realised” 

“Yes, yes” He agreed, his mild annoyance simmering away as quickly as it arrived “She was pretty but she wasn’t mentally stimulating- even without Korvos’...intervention I don’t think it would have lasted.”

“And ya second?”

“Persphene- she was about six years. That whole relationship was a lot more serious- she was strong, determined, impulsive-”

“Why’d that one end?”

“Because she was strong, determined and Impulsive.” he shrugged “it ended up annoying me”

“I see.” he looked at Korvos “and you?”

“Oh I don’t do relationships- not my thing” 

“Right” He sighed “My head hurts”

“Exactly why I don’t do relationships” he smiled sympathetically “first and foremost- what do you want?”

“I dunno” he sighed “to help raise my baby I guess- ta prove I’m not the layabout ya all tink I am-”

“I think you’re a lot of things. A layabout is not one of them” Ervine countered with no real empathy in his tone “either speak to her or let it fester. The choice is yours” 

Tor’chac groaned loudly “ya right, ya right.” he sighed deeply and downs his drink “no point in wastin’ more time.”

* * *

  
  


Ambril sprinted through along the cobblestone path of Azuna to Azerwing repose, “Mara!” she called “Maragosa!” the woman she needed was on the outskirts of the mana pools talking to a similar-looking woman who was a few centimeters shorter than her. The dragon cast her eyes to the nightborne and quirked a brow “Ambril, a pleasure. Why are you yelling?”

“The situation I mentioned a few days ago- I just watched the Death knights leave Tenlanor on a Frostwyrm- four of the graves are now empty.”

“A Frostwyrm?” she sighed “Great- they’re bringing dead blue dragons as well as dead highborne into this.” she shifted into her dragon form “which way did they head?” 

“Towards their hold- it’s by the Broken shore”

“Then let us cut them off before they reach their allies” 


	4. Sapling

Ervine entered the room of the ward a touch more aggressively than he meant to, Sylthian was sat by Hae’lynn’s sleeping form and speaking in hushed words to a nurse nearby, he looked up at Ervine’s entrance, 

“Hey” 

“What happened?” 

Sylthian shrugged slightly “she passed out a few hours ago and wouldn’t wake up, I’m just checking everything is still alright-”

Ervine felt his blood run cold, “It’s not.” he sighed deeply “this has happened before.” 

Sylthian looked at him fully and allowed the briefest amount of concern to show on his face, “When?”

“The second time we tried for a baby, she fell into a slumber we couldn’t wake her from, her health declined until we- I, had to choose between her and our would-be baby.” 

“Oh.” Sylthian frowned “You...think it’s like that?” 

“The similarities are...unnerving” 

“Well if you’re concerned we can take the measures you took last time-”

“We can’t.” he sighed deeply “I promised her I wouldn’t, proceed….proceed with whatever way keeps our baby well.”

“You want us to...pritoitise it?”

“I-” he sighed “I don’t make such requests lightly.” 

“I know, I just felt I had to be sure.” he looked at his notes “She’s healthier than she would have been when under the bubble- it might be-”

“Please don’t speak in rhetorics, it won’t help me.” he perches down next to where Hae’lynn lay and takes her small hand in his large ones. “Do what you need to, I’ll attempt not to get in the way.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ervine hadn’t slept in the time he’d stayed at the small hospital in Dalaran, about two hours ago he’d been ushered out to one of the waiting rooms while they tried to induce Hae’lynn’s labor. 

“If that doesn’t work they’ll try a c-section” Sylthian had explained with a touch too much tension in his voice,

“I want to stay with her” Ervine had tried but the blood elf had shaken his head firmly,

“I know but you’d get in the way, just wait for me and I’ll let you know as soon as anything changes.” 

So he sat and waited, and then waited some more. Normally Ervine enjoyed quiet moments of solace to himself when his mind was distracted, however-

There were only two scenarios that were willing to play in his head at that given moment, one where his baby didn’t make it and Hae’lynn’s grief would consume them both for the coming months- her body wracking with sobs and mind riddled with deep self-loathing. Then scenario two, he’d go home with his child. But he’d go home alone. One filled him with more grief then he cared to carry and the other drained him of everything he had. The sound of a door opening distracted him, Sylthian walked in with a small bundle in his arms, 

“I have something for you.” he offered with a tired smile.

_Ah. Scenario two then._

Ervine was stood by him in an instant, “It’s a little girl” Sylthian continued- Ervine wanted to be happy with that information but he couldn’t until-

“What of Hae’lynn?” 

Sylthian sighed and squeezed his arm, “She’s alive- but bearly. She’s still unconscious and looks like she’d going to stay that way a while.”

“How long?”

“I don’t know, maybe hours, maybe weeks. I wish I could say” 

Ervine knew he’d have to accept that however unsatisfied it left him. At least she was alive- there was a chance. He nods and takes his daughter into his arms, she had his skin tone and Hae’lynn’s eyes. Unlike Fleur, her hair was too short to tell it’s color yet- Ervine secretly hoped it wasn’t like his. Her arms stretched up, grasping at something that wasn’t there, Ervine offered her his finger to which she grabbed and pulled insistently, small tears forming in her eyes as she began to cry- 

“She’s hungry” Ervine spoke, “Do you have any formula of some type?” 

“Sure, let me find it” 

Ervine perched back down as he waited, willing his mind to stop running so fast. “I apologize, I have been so distracted I haven’t picked you a name yet” he spoke to the baby as if it understood, it stopped whimpering a moment to look at him. Ervine carefully wiped the tears on its cheeks away, “Your mother gave me Lesperia, Lisande, and Cheri” he paused his ‘conversation’ with the baby to accept the bottle from Sylthian rentering the room, 

“Come get me if you need anything” he offered before returning to Hae’lynn’s room.

Ervine waited until he was certain he was gone before offering the bottle to his child and continuing, 

“Lisande was inspired by Elisande I’m sure and while she was a friend and I miss her leadership...I don’t want to be reminded of her every time I look at you.” the baby continued drinking her bottle obliviously “Lesperia is deprived from the Shalassian word for hope, a sweet gesture but…” he sighed “it doesn’t feel appropriate right now, given how far hope feels from my grasp which leaves-” if he hadn’t been in such worry for his wife state he’d roll his eyes “-Cheri. Your mother thinks she’s clever- spelling it out to me with an i instead of a y. Stars know I’ve heard her say the word cherry so many times over the past few months I think my eye has begun to twitch at the mention of it.” he paused “then again it is her favorite fruit and she has this smile when she gets ahold of it, and she gets all happy and her ears do this little flicker” he allows himself a small smile “I’d never confess this to anyone else but it’s extraordinarily cute” he used his hand not stabilizing the bottle to brush her cheek gently, “and it would certainly remind me of her if…if you don’t get to meet her.” he buried down his emotions before they became too much “alright, Cheri then.” he allowed another small little smile “My little Cheri.”. Cheri let go of the now empty bottle and snuggled into the side of the blanket closest to Ervine’s chest, he opened his mouth to say something when a small sniffle caused him to jolt- he’d been so caught up he hadn’t noticed someone else had entered the room.

He looked to see Korvos standing in the doorway, Ervine’s felt himself flush slightly at the idea of having been caught monologuing to a newborn,

“How long have you been there?” he glares before softening his gaze slightly noticing the tears staining Korvos’ cheeks, Korvos smiles at him, 

“Long enough.” he moves to sit next to him and hugs his arm, “I think Cheri is nice” 

“What are you doing here?”

“Sylthian called me to get you” he smiles sadly “Hae’lynn’s not going to be waking up any time soon-”

Ervine’s fear grips him tighter than he expected it to and he tenses, Korvos notices-

“She’s okay! She’s just- well her body is weak. Rest will help her mend faster but they want her here to monitor her” 

Ervine scowled “Then I stay too, I’m not leaving her” 

“Sylthian said you’d say that. Hence why I’m here” he tilted his head “you need to come home.”

“No.”

“Ervine, you have two daughters now. Fleur needs her father.”

“Then bring her here, I know there is residency in the city we can take for a few weeks” 

“You want to isolate yourself and your children in a place like this? Neither of us trusts the Kirin Tor.”

“If Hae’lynn wakes up and I’m not there-”

“They’ll send for you and you come to her in a matter of minutes.” Korvos grips his younger brother’s wrist “Ervine, please. Think about our mother and Ysreia- think about _me_. We need you at home where we know you’re safe.” 

Ervine’s face twitches “I don’t want to leave her” he uttered, 

“I know, but I think for everyone’s benefit, for now, you have to” he frowns “do you understand?” 

He sighs “I do.” 

“I know brother” he squeezed his arm “logic is the grieving man’s enemy, but-”

“You’re awful with metaphor’s please don’t start trying to get me home with them.”

“If I stop will you come back?”

Ervine stood, “If I don’t you’ll just get Ysreia to guilt me back”

“Yeah, also true” he smiled “Come on, little brother. Let’s go home”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ervine found himself being irrational when back home and for once in his life, he didn’t care. A few other members of the household kept trying to assist him with Cheri and Fleur and he damned near hissed at them to get them to go away. He knew he wasn’t sleeping, he knew he wasn’t eating and he knew he was isolating himself but he did not care. His babies were fed and happy and that filled that hole in his soul Hae’lynn’s absence left. Currently, he was reading to Fleur who was curled up in his laps as he fed Cheri her bottle for the evening,

“-the Murloc turned to the little Kobald and frowned, 'your candle? But I had it first' The kobold crossed his arms-” he paused to yawn “-with a sigh, but you live in the ocean where it is wet and large what use will a candle....be…” he felt Fleur’s hand tap against him causing him to jolt, he’d started falling asleep without even realizing, “-Sorry sweetling I’m very tired” Ervine apologized to Fleur who was looking up at him with wide eyes, she raised her hands. He scooped her up in his free arm and laid back on the pillows of the bed allowing his daughters to rest against his chest. The quiet was temporary before Cheri started blubbering which landed almost in sync with a migraine forming in Ervine’s temple. Along with lack of food and sleep his migraines which had been dull but present made themselves loudly and painfully known. 

He repressed a sigh and rocked Cheri gently in hopes she was tired, it made her kick her legs more- Cheri was a grumpier newborn than Fleur had been. Even now as her sister cried Fleur was trying to snuggle into her father’s neck to sleep. Ervine tilted his head and sighed, “I didn’t desire to get to this point” he spoke gently, “but it looks like we’re resorting to Ysreia tactics with you, Sapling.” 

He places Fleur down on his bed and tucks her under the blankets before settling next to her and rests Cheri on his chest, once they’re both comfortable he opens his mouth and begins to sing softly to them, it wasn’t a talent he enjoyed but there was no denying that it seemed to help calm those that needed calming; Ysreia, Hae’lynn-

His voice stuck in this throat and the song jolted to a halt, he looked at the girls to see they’d both drifted off, he sighed slightly, laying Cheri atop the cover’s next to her sister before going over to the small wine trolley in his room and pouring a reasonable amount of mana-pear wine into a glass, not enough to get him drunk but hopefully enough to lessen his headache. He took a sip- 

He missed his wife. 

He sipped again and perched on his bed next to the girls, he looked at them, he could survive as a single father, he really could. He just didn’t want to. His efficiency was excellent but his empathy was lacking, for his girls to grow up happy they’d need someone they could connect with easily- someone sweet and considerate. Like Hae’lynn. He sighed again and drunk deeper-

“Sir?!-” 

Ervine quirked a brow and looked towards the balcony “Adrius. Why are you climbing my balcony.”

“You spell locked the room so we couldn’t teleport” he pointed out as he pulled himself up the side “, you aren’t answering when we knock and-” he huffed “I’m better at climbing than Korvos or Ysreia.” he stepped over the side and tried to regain his breath as he adjusted his sleeves. “We’re very worried about you” he panted before Ervine hushed him sharply, 

“Wake Cheri and I will push you over the railings.” 

Adrius looked to where Cheri was sleeping and then back at Ervine and lowered his tone, “We’re all very worried about you” he repeated but quieter this time, “you came home, got Fleur and then isolated yourself.”

“I feel better for it” Ervine spoke coldly “I don’t do well with...being coddled”

“Sorry” Adrius smiled “We can all be a little...overbearing with you”

“Yes, like forcibly climbing into my room”

“To check on the children as well as you, besides when you were courting Hae’lynn you climbed into her room to check on her wellbeing. You’re in no position to-” he halted seeing the twitch in Ervine’s expression, “Oh I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to upset you” he had the decency to look bashful “She’s doing better-”

“How do you know that?”

“Well Sylthian is sending updates” he tried not to flush under Ervine’s glare “you’d know if you unlocked the door, Sir” 

Ervine’s anger surprised him as he grabbed at Adrius’ collar, “I’m not tolerating snide remarks, Say something else coy and I’ll-” Cheri’s cries halted him and he practically dropped Adrius to scoop her up and rock her in his arms gently, “I’m sorry, sapling. I didn’t mean to wake you” she calmed slightly, yawning and curling into his side. 

“I wasn’t trying to be coy, Sir” Adrius spoke carefully from behind him, “I only meant-” Ervine kept his back to him, “I’m sorry. I know between the old god, Cheri and worrying about Hae’lynn you’re not yourself. Forgive me” 

A pause.

“That didn’t give me the right to lay hands on you, I apologize” Ervine replied quietly, Adrius visibly relaxed, 

“You should unlock your door though, your family worries and as I’ve demonstrated you’ve made yourself hard to reach if Hae’lynn’s condition changes."

Ervine sighs, “Very well.” he flicks his hand and the door lock clicks, “I just needed to concentrate, I can’t do that when I’m being micromanaged by the people I’m forced to share a house with” 

“I’ll ask them to be sparing with their attention,” Adrius offered, Ervine appreciated that even if he found it hard to show it,

"Thank you."

  
  


* * *

  
  


She was awake. Hae’lynn was awake. 

Adrius hadn’t even finished his sentence before Ervine retrieved Cheri and Fleur and teleported to Dalaran, Sylthian was waiting for him outside the hospital. 

“She’s looking well” Sylthian commented on Cheri as he approached but Ervine wasn’t interested in small talk, 

“My wife,” he commanded simply, Sylthian smiled somewhat understandingly, 

“Alright” he walked towards a small room and opened it, inside was a nicely decorated restroom with a cozy but underwhelming bed, Hae’lynn was sat up in it reading what looked it one of Zette’s novels, 

“Hae’lynn.” Ervine’s relief leaked into his voice as Hae’lynn looked up to smile at him, she practically tossed the book as Ervine leaned down to kiss her briefly, 

“Let me see her,” she asked, her voice small and soft, he complied, gently helping Cheri into Hae’lynn’s arms, the woman smiled widely as her eye glossed slightly as she stared at her youngest daughter. 

As she did this, Ervine carefully slipped behind her and rest his head against her shoulder and breathed her scent in, even after being here for weeks she still smelled like starlight roses and mana. Stars he missed her so much. He squeezed her as tightly as he dared and hugged Fleur with his other arm as he willed himself to contain his emotions, she was fine, they were-

“Ervine?” Hae’lynn’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, “Are you okay? You're ignoring me” 

“I’m not ignoring you” he promised, “I’m... distracted, what did you say?”

“I asked what you named her?” 

He smiled “Cheri” his smile widened a fraction at the flicker in her ears, 

“I thought you’d go for one of the other two” she admitted, 

“Cheri was your favorite and it reminded me of you” he kissed her shoulder “It’s all I had in your absence” 

She frowned slightly “Was it hard by yourself? I’m sorry-”

“The girls were fine” he assured, “It was- I was...lonely without you. The idea of living a life without you left my heart hollow” 

“Was it that bad?”

“It was.” he sighed “I’m sorry, dearest. I don’t think I can do this again.” 

Hae’lynn opened her mouth to reply before Cheri started to cry softly, Ervine huffed “She’s hungry” he leaned back on the pillows and shifted Fleur into Hae’lynn’s lap before pulling her snug against his chest. She smiled before shifting her gown to allow Cheri to feed, her attention returned to Ervine, 

“Are you saying you’d like to leave it at two?” 

Ervine almost felt guilty in admitting it “Yes- at least for now.” he sighed deeply, “I can't risk losing you again” 

Her lip quivered at him and she cupped his face, “I’m happy with two, I never even thought we’d get to have one” she kissed him gently “I’m sorry for worrying you.” 

“That’s hardly your fault.” he paused “are you feeling alright?”

“I’m okay.” she promised, “They fed me when I got up, I’m just a little sore.”

Humming in acknowledgment he kissed her again, “I didn’t want to leave you”

“I understand why you had to,” she smiled somewhat bashfully “You were needed at home”

“No, I wasn’t” he huffed “if anything these last few weeks have highlighted to me how I do very much need space, trying to operate with everyone’s babying was...tedious” 

“You’ve been talking to the others through...right?”

“No, not really. In the last few days I’ve let them come see Cheri but the first few weeks I was quite content with just me and the girls” 

“Baby-”

“I was fine, the girls were fine.” he shook his head “I just missed you” 

She watched him a moment longer before nodding slightly “Maybe we should look at houses again, even if we only stay in them for a few days a week, I forget you do enjoy solitude.”

“I do miss being allowed to ponder in private-” he cupped the hand Hae’lynn was using to hold Cheri with one hand and brushed some of Fleur’s loose hair behind her ear with the other, “-but I can worry about that later, I wish to focus on you and our girls for now” 

Cheri’s quiet whimper having let go of Hae’lynn pulled both their attentions back "Someone is getting tired” Ervine smiled fondly “Can you walk? This room isn’t an ideal space for teleporting”

“I think so, I’m a little stiff so I might be a little slow” she shifted her legs to stand, whimpering slightly as she did so, 

“I can carry you if it’s too bad” 

“No, it’s fine. It feels good to move my legs, to be honest”.

Ervine leaves Cheri in his wife’s arms and scoops up Fleur in one arm and using his free arm to steady Hae’lynn in case she fell. “I missed you.” he admitted quietly before they left “Our home was hollow without you” 

She smiled at him then in a way that made him feel things he could never put into words before they made their way back to the estate. 


	5. Loa

Tez’asiya silently snuffed out the candle by Ri’iona’s bedside before exiting the room. The moon was high in the sky over the Ailelumi estate; and the lights were low as Tez made her way down the hallway. She sighed out with a level of frustration - she couldn’t decide what she was frustrated about specifically anymore; for several days now there had been a consistent buzz sitting in her chest. .

Breathing out another sigh, she quietly entered the room she was staying in, trailing over to the window after closing the door behind her. She sat herself in front of the large glass panes, leaning back in the cold cushions of the chair, and just stared. Her hand lay gently across her swollen stomach, her turquoise glowing eyes reflecting off the landscape of the Shal'dorei city before her. 

Knock Knock

“Tez? You up?”

Tez looked down a fraction for a moment, letting out a breath to try and settle the frustration that was now in her stomach.

“Yes, it be open Korvos” she replied, just loud enough for him to hear. She watched the reflection of the door open before focusing her eyes back onto the rising moon. Korvos halted a little in the doorway before he entered fully and closed the door, watching Tez’s hair shift as she readjusted her head against the chair.

“How are you feeling?” he offered a small smile as he sat on the chair next to her. The two of them had found themselves in front of this window a lot after the events a few weeks ago…

It was early afternoon in Suramar, the Ailelumi estate relatively quiet except for the busier places. Tez’asiya was aching all over, her eyes were sore, her mind overrun with the countless things she had to do. Ri’iona was crying in her cot, Drarkus and Ihu were arguing over Ervine’s novels that Drarkus had previously been reading, Rog’kara was beginning to raise his voice at Ihu in frustration as his nap had been disturbed. The young woman was reaching the end of her patience. 

“Enough!” she snapped loudly, everyone in the room falling silent except for the crying toddler. Tez found her eyes glossing ever-so-slightly in frustration as she gave the three older kids a hard stare “Stop ya arguing, I can’t be listenin to it anymore”

Rog’kara crossed his arms, avoiding Tez’s gaze as Drarkus looked down. Ihu’s face screwed up in frustration “But Drarkus won’t play with me! All he be doin nowadays is readin his stupid books!”

“Because I don’t feel like playin! I want ta read!” Drarkus frowned, biting back as their argument piped up again. Tez’asiya put her head in her hand, a tightness forming in the centre of her brow as a headache began to form. 

“Oi! She said enough. Quit ya whining” Rog’kara hissed at the two of them, making them turn their upset looks to him in protest. Ri’iona’s crying became louder at the sound of her brother’s snap, only making Tez’s head worse.

“What seems to be the matter?” the door had opened, revealing Korvos’ form. He’d been wandering past the room that had been allotted to some of Tez's family, when the commotion had caught his attention. Tez lifted her head from her hand as she recognised Korvos’ voice, sighing out the breath she had been holding in her frustration

“Sorry if we been disturbin ya, Korvos--”

“Don’t worry about that” he waved her off, having already spotted the tension in her shoulders and face. Korvos turned his attention to Ihu and Drarkus “Why don’t the two of you make a deal? A few hours of play and then you leave Drarkus to read, Ihu? Doesn’t that sound fair?”

Ihu and Drarkus both pouted, crossing their arms and reluctantly nodding. Korvos smiled at them, ruffling their hair as they both whined “Now go use the gardens, I’m sure my mother would love to see you both too” 

“Yes Mista Korvos” they chorused, before scampering out the room, bickering quietly. Rog’kara awkwardly shifted as the nightborne’s gaze fell to him

“Would you be able to help Ri’iona get back to sleep, Rog’kara?” Korvos questioned, making the teenager blink and Tez sigh again.

“I can do dat-”

“I need to talk with you” Korvos gently interrupted her, offering a smile “Would you mind joining me for a bit?” Tez paused, looking at him before nodding quietly. The nightborne smiled again at her, and Rog’kara glanced between the two of them

“I got dis Tez, I’ll put her ta bed later too, don’t be worryin about it” Rog’kara assured, earning himself a tired but thankful smile from his sister - albeit a tight one due to the pain in her forehead. Without much prompt, Korvos led the druid out of the room as the teen attended his wailing sibling, and the two adults ventured down the hallways of the estate in silence.

The few moments out of the suffocating room was already helping her headache, but another kick in her swollen stomach sent another array of aches through her tired body. Tez quietly placed a hand on the bump, almost trying to comfort the unborn child to stop its restlessness, even though she knew it likely wouldn’t work. She was a little surprised to find Korvos had led her to a room she wasn’t familiar with. He opened the door for her, gesturing her inside as she followed his prompt.

The room was filled with long, comfortable nightborne sofa-beds, and a desk near the window at the far end. It looked as though the lanterns that filled the room hadn’t been lit in a few days. Korvos closed the door behind them and walked further into the room toward the furniture.

“Wat is dis room?” 

“Oh, it’s my office” Korvos explained, seating himself down and leaning back in his seat. He gestured her to sit “Make yourself comfortable”

“Oh.. tanks..” she trailed over to the seating opposite him, and quietly sunk into the many soft pillows of the chair. She instantly felt her knees, lower back and shoulders throb with relief as the pressure was eased a small amount, a small sigh leaving her lips as shifted into a comfortable position. She turned her head to look at him expectantly as he regarded her.

“Now, I’ve been meaning to talk with you for a few days now” Korvos started as she watched his features pull with a level of sympathy “How are you feeling? You look exhausted” 

“I’m… okay” she mulled over her words before speaking them. Korvos frowned a little

“Just okay?” Tez looked up at him as he continued to watch her. She rubbed her temples a little as the headache hit again “I can tell you’re stressed”

“There just be a lot on my mind” Tez replied softly, rubbing her eyes with her fingers as she spoke “lot’s ta tink about”

“Like?” Korvos prompted, and she stopped to look at him again. When she didn’t immediately talk, he gave her a pointed look “Okay, how about we start with this; how are you physically? Have you seen Sylthian recently?”

“I check up wid him about da baby every week, if dats watcha mean” 

“No, I mean how are you, not the baby” Korvos replied, and she shifted a little. It took a moment for her to speak again

“I just be tiered… sleepin aint easy at da moment, and I ache a lot” Tez’asiya adjusted her thick, blue curls over her shoulder so they wouldn’t get pulled as she sunk further into the pillows. Another sigh passed her lips “Da kids be gettin restless and I just…”

“It’s too much for you right now?” Korvos filled in, and Tez went to speak, a startled look on her face “Tez, it’s alright to feel overwhelmed. Moreover, it’s okay to ask for help too” she fell quiet again, offering a tight smile and a sigh

“Normally I be askin Starmoss ta help, or Tor-” she caught herself, and Korvos’ gaze softened a fraction 

“Tor’chac?” he questioned gently, and she nodded with a sigh

“It be feelin weird ta talk to him right now” Tez’s voice was a little quieter. She glanced over to him “... I’m guessin he told ya”

“No, he hasn’t mentioned anything actually” Korvos replied, sitting up in his seat as he looked at her “He’s been helping with filling in for Hae’lynn and Sylthian whilst they’re in Dalaran, as far as I’m aware” Tez seemed surprised at Tor’chac’s restraint at first, but internally reminded herself not to criticize - she felt a lot better knowing it had been kept private until now. She was almost hesitant to speak about it further. 

“We broke it off” she said quietly, putting her hand on her stomach

“And how does that make you feel?” Korvos questioned gently. Tez’asiya’s eyes didn’t rise to meet him this time as she just stared ahead of her. The words were stuck in her throat as she just quietly rested her hand on her stomach. Korvos noted the action, waiting patiently for a reply

“Betta? I tink…” her words were quiet, a glowing turquoise gaze dropping to her stomach “But also… scared? Wat are dey gonna think of this?” Tez’asiya sighed again

“I think they will love you all the same” Korvos replied without hesitation, earning Tez’s gaze to turn to her “just as they’ll love their father, who is going to be in their life either way” 

“How can ya know for sure?...” she murmured, still looking at him. Korvos smiled gently at her

“Trust me, Tez. They're going to love you” he spoke calmly, squeezing her shoulder "and rest assured that he’s not, and we’re not, going anywhere. You’ve always got us, remember that” he offered a smile and Tez hesitantly returned it.

“I…” Tez’asiya paused before she spoke the same word she had a few weeks ago, sighing softly as she tried to ease the frustration in her chest “I don’t know”

“Well… that’s a start” Korvos chuckled softly, though his expression dulled when he noticed she didn’t return it. She sighed, and a stroke of worry passed him

“I think… I think I need ta go home…” Tez’s voice was tired, and Korvos seemed a little taken back for a moment. He was surprised she’d want to go home after all that had happened

“Why is that?” Korvos questioned gently, not accusingly. Tez adjusted her hair, playing with the coiled curls as she busied herself. 

“I want ta make sure my grandmotha has enough supplies ta take da kids, and maybe I should stay a while ta help-”

“Tez” Korvos gently interrupted her, causing her to look at him with restrained frustration “Ihu, Drarkus and Ri’iona will be fine. Your grandparents are more than capable; they’ve done it once before, no? And Rog'kara will be there as well, between visits of course”

“But I also have ta speak with Ol’ove, and check up-”

“Tez, what’s the real reason?” Korvos questioned, causing Tez’asiya to stop in her words. She tugged on the strands of her hair a touch more aggressively than before

“Wat makes ya tink dere be anyting else?” she snapped, and Korvos blinked at the sudden sharpness to her tone. She immediately caught it, a swell of guilt and frustration welling up in her as she immediately cast her eyes down to her hands. 

“Look at me” he instructed firmly, and she turned her head to face his. His expression was firm, but not angry at her “You can trust me, remember?”

She hesitated, her eyes shifting down as she contemplated her words again. Tez ground her tusks ever so slightly, finding the strength to bury down the urge to just pull away. She knew that wasn’t going to help her “I need ta return to my loa…”

Korvos blinked, not having expected that defeated tone from her. He furrowed his brows as he waited for her to expand.

“My connection to Gonk has weakened in my absence, Korvos” Tez bit her lip in frustration “I can feel it. It be like the grip on everyting be loosenin. I get restless - I can’t focus my magic or connect wid my forms” she sighed, looking at him “I feel lost when I haven’t sought my loa out in so long…”

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Korvos asked gently, and Tez sighed

“I don’t exactly like it bein public knowledge…” she muttered, eyes shifting to the side “Ervine be lookin afta Starmoss and da baby right now - Teldra still be weakened from dat whole ordeal… I can’t be askin for portals all da time” Tez rubbed her temples

“I can portal you” Korvos spoke, raising an eyebrow at her as she cast her eyes to him again “I’m not as accurate as my brother, but I am capable of getting into the city at least” he looked at her pointedly “And no, it’s not a problem. I’ll come with you, or leave you to it- that's up to you, and you can come back after a few days” he smiled a little “If you need to be with your loa, then I’ll make it happen”

“... I don’t know wat ta say” she murmured, and he chuckled softly

“Well instead, why don’t you get some sleep?” Korvos suggested with a smile “In the morning we take your siblings and nephew to your grandmother, and then we can go find Gonk after”

“...Tank ya, Korvos” Tez murmured, and he gently squeezed her arm “I be sorry for snappin…”

“It’s fine Tez. Now, go rest” he ushered her up from the chair and to the bed “I’ll see you in the morning”


	6. Flames

After Sylthian and Rook had helped Faven kill about two crews worth of pirate, she’d instantly dragged him back to the estate and more specifically, and curiously, her room there. 

“Rook you never want to mess around in your room” he pointed out as she practically shoved him on her bed, “Alethiah?”

“Please shut the fuck up,” she said with no malice- just tiredness he hadn’t heard in many years. He’d done as she asked for fear of upsetting her as their clothes were removed and Sylthian allowed Rook to settle beneath him, more than once during she’d moved his hand to her throat and demanded he squeezed. He’d done so, but gently, he normally didn’t mind rough play but as their coupling went on he was beginning to get the feeling she was trying to get herself hurt. 

Afterward, he’d settled on his back and to his surprise she lay on his chest, drawing patterns of obscure things over his skin. He sighed “Alethiah, what’s wrong?” she quirked her head to regard him, 

“Aside from you interrupting my peace and quiet?”

He huffed “Yes, aside from that.”

“Not a damned thing.”

He didn’t push “Did I hurt your neck?”

“With that pussy grip? Nah, you’re losing your touch.”

“You’ll have to forgive me if I’m not bothered by that” he paused “you’re normally gone by now”

She grunted and pushed herself off him, he reached back out for her “I wasn’t trying to suggest you needed to leave.”

“I need to get back to Jyra.” she offered with a shrug “Bug bitch ain’t going to train herself you know”

“Let the mask down for a second, Alethiah.” his words seemed to surprise her for a moment before she quirked her brow, 

“Would do but it’s stuck real tight, see” she pulls her own cheek lightly for emphasis, 

“I’m serious, Alethiah. People are worried about you”

“Mhmm, like who?”

“Me for a start” he sighed deeply “Look, Alethiah just pretend for a minute if it helps- it’s you and  Maikaha Emberbane, you’re in Eversong, it’s just you two- it’s just us. You can tell me what's wrong. What’s bugging you.”

She paused before shrugging “Maikaha is dead remember”

Sylthian adverted his eyes and smiled sadly “I- yes I suppose he is”

“I don’t talk to ghosts, they’re boring” she finished pulling on her clothes before finding her smirk and winking at him “I’ll see you later Sylthian~” she blew him a kiss and then she was gone. 

* * *

Ervine looked up from where he was perched in the sofa room attached to his and Hae’lynn’s bedroom to see his wife enter and smile tiredly “they’re both asleep” they both exhaled in relief as Hae’lynn walked over and slipped into Ervine’s arms. 

“I would have put them to bed” he smiled into her hair, 

“I know, but if I’d waited for you I lack the self-control to stay awake, at least if the girls were being nosy it kept me awake long enough to get back to you-”

“You can sleep if you want dearest”

“No thank you” she smiled “I want to spend time with you” she pulled back to look at him, gently pressing kisses to his nose, down his cheek to connect with his mouth. He returned the kiss with fever, biting, and kissing around her mouth, when her moans grew more insistent he kisses down her neck, laying her back on the sofa and covering her body with his. He continued down, placing firm kisses along her collarbone and whispering filthy promises to her in Shalassian, his mouth landed on the curved of her breast, teasing the material there until-

The sound of the door opening made Ervine openly sigh in annoyance against Hae’lynn's dress before looking up to glare at their intruder- Adolar smiled with a hint of rehearsed bashfulness, 

“Oh sorry,” he offered with no real sympathy, “I didn’t realise you were-”

“What do you want?” Ervine snapped, Adolar smiled further, 

“I heard crying outside Fleur’s room, I think she woke up- I would have gone in to check but I didn’t think you’d take kindly to be checking her without permission,”

“Oh right” Hae’lynn offered somewhat tiredly before wiggling out from Ervine “Thank you, Adolar. I’ll go check on her”

“Did you want me to, darling?” Ervine asked seeing the exhaustion in Hae’lynn’s movements, but she just smiled 

“It’s alright, Fleur’s easy to get to sleep it shouldn’t take long” and with that, she slipped past Adolar to check on her eldest daughter. Ervine’s glare shifted back to Adolar as he sat back up and tried to ignore the ache now left in his crotch, 

“Cheri” he said simply, the satyr looked puzzled for a moment

“Pardon?”

“Cheri is the one that wakes up crying, Fleur will stay sound asleep until Seven on the dot. If you wish to lie to get me alone you should use a more convincing one, if Hae’lynn wasn’t tired I believe she would have picked up on it”

“Can’t hit the mark every time, Ervine. Wouldn’t need you if I did” he winked but Ervine looked unimpressed, 

“There had better be a good reason for the interruption,”

“I know, I’m sorry. A+ for self-control though, most people would have just continued, not that I can blame anyone- your wife is lovely” 

“Adolar.”

“Sorry, sorry- I’ll get to it. You asked me if I could keep half an eye of Rook if she leaves for anywhere unusual, well she’s headed by herself to a small Alliance settlement on the edge of Northernend, is that weird?”

Ervine thought a moment “I don’t think so, I’ve noticed when she gets in a foul mood she gets herself purposely captured by small alliance groups and encourages them to...how you say ‘toss her around’” 

“Oh cool, did you need me to tail her?”

“Only if you want to watch,” he flicks his hand dismissively “it’s dangerous but she chooses to take that risk, I don’t wish to micro-manage other people’s...fetishes.”

Adolar stretched “Okay, I’ll think about it. This earned me good boy points right?”

“Yes, which erases the negative points you earned by interrupting me and Hae’lynn- so you won’t be incinerated today.” he sighs “don’t make mention of this to Faven or Sylthian and I’ll let you slip into the positives, they’re both worried about Rook they’ll be unreasonable if they think she’s in danger”

“You’re the boss” he clicked his fingers “Oh, your brother and his Zandalari bird are back by the way,”

“I know; Korvos does nothing to mask his arcane presence. Feel free to greet them if you’re bored” his smile resurfaced as Hae’lynn reentered the room, 

“Fleur must have dozed back to sleep by the time I got there” she explained crawling into Ervine’s lap, 

“Saves you a job, my love,” his sharp gaze returned to Adolar “good evening, Lord Wildspyre”

The satyr smirked and offered a salute “and to you, Lord Ailelumi” before he retreated and left the couple in peace. 


	7. New Paths

“Tank ya, Korvos” Tez sighed softly, adjusting her blue hair over her shoulder as Korvos offered a smile 

“Now you’ll have some time to yourself” Korvos smiled and Tez offered one in return “did you find any of the others in the end?”

“Iva’ya sent word to my grandmotha; she be movin to live at da hunting grounds permanently now” Tez’asiya sat down carefully on the sofa to enjoy an element of the warmth offered by the fireplace “So I won’t be seein Jorin for a while, which be a change of pace. Iva’ya was never so adamant about takin care of him so solely before. I be guessin da events with Alloire might’ve scared her” 

“It makes sense” he noted calmly, raising an eyebrow “And Ho’vo?”

“Had a feelin you’d be askin about him” Korvos shrugged somewhat innocently as she chuckled. “He decided ta travel… U'kexen doesn’t tink he’ll be comin back for a long time” Tez’asiya’s mood dulled ever so slightly at the mention of her eldest sibling “Curek is gonna stay around Suramar, which be good, and Tylnoxa is gonna be stayin with U’kexen till he can get his own place in da city”

“Will you be able to visit?'' The voice was a new one, causing Korvos and Tez’asiya to turn their heads to the doorframe. Adolar offered an innocent smirk, causing Tez to raise an eyebrow-bone at the sight of the nightmare-scarred satyr in the doorway. 

“You’re da satyr Ervine brought back?” Tez’s voice was unimpressed as Adolar chuckled at the expression

“That would be me~” he mused, stepping into the room and approaching the two “My name’s Adolar; you must be Tez’asiya” he turned his gaze to Korvos “Long time no see, Korvos”

“It really has been a long time” Korvos chuckled, crossing his arms with a grin

“Yep” Adolar mused, smirking back at him “We’ll have to catch up some time”

“Definitely” Korvos hummed, turning his attention to Tez “However I have a party to go get ready for, so it’ll have to wait for now” 

“Enjoy” she waved, watching Korvos exit the room toward the foyer with a goodbye to the two of them. That left her alone with the satyr, of which rounded the sofa to sit opposite her. He leant back in the seat, hooking his arm over the cushion and tilting his head to examine her.

“Such a cruel expression, Tez” Adolar teased with a laugh, her turquoise eyes turning from the fire to him “I promise I’m not that bad”

“Wat makes ya believe I’m thinkin about you?” Tez replied bluntly, earning a smirk from him as she crossed her arms

“Lucky guess” he replied, earning her to roll her eyes. Tez sighed at him, earning a chuckle “Relax, I’m just teasing” his smirk shifted to a smile “You’re a druid, yes?”

“I am” she replied, somewhat suspiciously. He chuckled

“Your Wild Gods fascinate me; ever so slightly different to the wanderers of the Emerald Dream” Adolar kept that poisonous green gaze on Tez, who maintained a mostly blank look. “What one do you worship?”

“Gonk”

“That’s the shape one, isn’t it?” Adolar questioned, his expression light as he tilted his head a fraction. Tez’asiya observed the glint in those powerful eyes, her own gaze narrowing a fraction as he continued to smirk faintly at her “Interesting”

“You’re askin alotta questions” Tez cut in, eyeing him again “I know wat your kind did to all dose druids, I don’t need ta give ya da fuel to do da same to me”

“Ouch~ I’ve been nothing but nice to you Tez, you wound me” Adolar feigned hurt, holding the expression for a moment. She narrowed her eyes yet again, and his wounded look dropped into a soft chuckle “Smart woman” the taller man stood from his seat again, looking down on the Zandalari with a calmer smile - not the slight smirk that had been present since she’d first laid eyes on him “Relax; I have to remain in Ervine’s good books to stay alive, you don’t have anything to fear from me” 

“Trust isn’t handed to ya on a silver platter around here” Tez replied curtly, causing the smile on his lips to shift back into his smirk. That glowing, green gaze glinted again, amusement dancing across his expression at her words.

“Noted'' Adolar chuckled, walking across the room and pausing to wink at her “Until next time, love”

He didn’t get a reply, the druid simply watching intently until he’d left. One she was sure his scent had left the room, she sunk back into the cushions again, placing a hand on her swollen stomach and relaxing beside the fire. A sigh of annoyance left her, as she realised she’d actually liked that smirk, shaking her head a little to wipe the thought from her mind. That was territory she didn’t want to step into. Not yet anyway.

***

“Thiteldra” Thiteldra quietly looked up from her book. She was sitting in bed, the early morning light streaming in from the window as she remained wrapped up in the warm duvets - other than the device encrusted in her chest. Distinct, dark veins trailed out around it, her pale skin only making it give an illusion of extreme pain. Her glowing blue-purple eyes cast to the doorway, where a knock had preceded her name.

“Bal’a dash Hae’lynn” Thiteldra greeted softly, marking the page and closing the book gently. The nightborne offered the small elf a smile; she was obviously quite tired after the ordeal with the birth of Cheri, but also the sleepless nights that came with said baby. Thiteldra had woken up hearing the crying down the hall a couple of times as well. “What can I do for you?”

“Well you mentioned something about new clothes?” Ah yes, Thiteldra needed to reshape her wardrobe due to the device keeping her alive.

“I did…” Thiteldra shifted a little under the covers, watching as Hae’lynn came over to sit on the bed beside her. Hae’lynn offered a smile

“Is there something wrong with your current clothes? Not that I’m complaining! I’d love to make you some cute outfits” Hae’lynn questioned, a flustered smile on her face as Thiteldra shook her head quietly 

“It’s more… practicality?” Thiteldra tried to explain, just opting to sigh before expanding “Zalathane and I have a similar issue…” 

“Issue?...” Hae’lynn’s brow creased in worry “What do you mean?”

“It hurts to cover this” Thiteldra gestured at the device in her chest, causing Hae’lynn gaze to drift to it. A frown etched at her lips “I thought it was just a side effect for me… but Zalathane gets it too”

“What kind of pain?”

“Like it’s burning” Thiteldra subconsciously drooped her ears “the same sort of burning sensation as when I got incredibly cold before; the longer this is covered, the more intense the pain becomes”

“Zalathane is getting it too?” Hae’lynn asked for clarification, earning a nod from the sin’dorei. Hae’lynn frowned softly “I see… Well of course I can make some new clothes for you, and Zalathane if he wants it?”

“I think he’d appreciate it” Thiteldra offered a small smile “thank you”

“Of course!” Hae’lynn returned her smile “Have you spoken with Ervine about this?”

“Not yet… I was going to try and see him today” she replied quietly, playing with the corner of the book subconsciously as she focused on Hae’lynn. “Will he be on the estate?”

“Of course” Hae’lynn confirmed, humming “You can always speak to him after breakfast” 

Thiteldra nodded, watching as Hae’lynn stood with a little more energy than before; the idea of getting back to her leyweaving likely lifted her spirits. Hae’lynn helped Thiteldra pick out a dress for the day, the two conversing about the old book the younger had been reading. That occupied the small amount of time it took for them to leave for breakfast.

Thiteldra still struggled with her appetite, but she had found a huge fondness for the small mana-fruit cakes that the Ailelumi estate often provided. She ended up filling up on those instead, taking a small sip of her drink and glancing timidly around the table as subtly as she could. Most of the others had long since finished, and had wandered off to do their own thing. Hae’lynn and Ervine were a few seats along the table, conversing together. A worn smile was on Ervine’s tiered face as he listened to his wife, so much so Thiteldra just refocused back on her plate and drink - she didn’t want to interrupt the small amount of peace the two were having. 

Thiteldra noted Amoranna silently standing and leaving her seat, the demon hunter nodding quietly in parting toward her before exiting the room. The numbers were dwindling now, Korvos being the last to leave. As such, that left herself and the couple.

She shifted, sipping her drink again as she quietly poked the remaining few bites of the cake on her plate. 

“Oh! I was thinking of going to the Leyweaver’s guild later and get some materials for Thiteldra and Zalathane, we could get lunch together afterwards if you wanted to?” 

“Of course” Ervine directed his attention over to the smaller elf “But for what purpose exactly?”

“Well they need some new clothes that are more practical” Hae’lynn looked over at Thiteldra with a smile as Ervine rose an eyebrow. Thiteldra sighed a little as she hesitantly met his gaze. Despite all the recent events, discussing issues was still uncomfortable for her.

“The device… I thought it was just myself, but Zalathane brought it up with me as well - if we cover it, a burning sensation forms - just like it was before” Ervine narrowed his gaze in thought as he mulled over the information 

“Did the mechagnomes mention side effects?”

“I was barely conscious when it happened, so I don’t remember” Thiteldra spoke quietly “Zalathane mentioned it was a last minute attempt, so I doubt such things were discussed”

“I shall look into it then” Ervine turned his gaze to his wife “after we collect your silks” 

“Yay” Hae’lynn smiled, turning her head to Thiteldra, of which had relaxed now the ‘hard’ part of the conversation was over. “Do you have any colour preferences?”

“I’ll trust your judgement” Thiteldra smiled a little “Zalathane likes whites and lilacs”

“Aw I love those colours! I can work with that… I definitely want to get some dark blues as well I think” 

“Shall we head out now love?” Ervine stood from his seat, earning a nod from Hae’lynn “I’ll ask Korvos to watch the girls”

“I can ask him.. If you’d like me to” Thiteldra perked up, wanting to show some of her gratitude. Ervine looked at her, his tired eyes softening a fraction as he nodded 

“We’ll speak further on this later” Ervine assured her quietly, before wrapping his long arm around his wife and leading her out the room. Thiteldra watched them leave, before trailing off to find Korvos. 

***

“Ysreia?” Faven pushed on the door, entering their shared bedroom. She’d already checked the jewelcrafting room, and even the newly discovered music room, before checking the bedroom. Ysreia was resting quietly on the bed, her soft green eyes looking up at the entry of her fiance.

“Mmm?” she questioned, earning a sigh from the blood elf

“I thought you’d be in your jewelcrafting room”

“I got distracted” Ysreia shrugged, sitting up and standing. She walked over to the long sofa off to the side, Faven stepping into the room fully and pushing the door closed as she watched. Ysreia carefully picked up two dresses that had been laying across the chair and held them up for Faven “Which one do you prefer?”

“Uh, the left one?” Faven blinked, looking at the dress. It was her size, a deep crimson red decorated in golden nightborne designs “Why?”

“We’re going out, just you and me” Ysreia put the other dress down and walked over to her, leaning down to steal a kiss. Faven felt her cheeks warm as she raised an eyebrow 

“What’s the occasion?”

“I miss you” Ysreia shrugged, causing Faven to pause. The nightborne smiled a little “I’m not annoyed, before you ask”

“I’m sorry nonetheless” Faven replied quietly, rubbing her head a little as Ysreia chuckled

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say sorry so willingly”

“Shut up” Faven grumbled, earning a chuckle from Ysreia as the smaller elf hung her shield up on the wall “I know I’ve been working too much, I’ve asked Lady Liadrin for a few days at the end of the week… I don’t think I’ll be getting it though; there was spike in fights today”

“Well I could always come with you” Ysreia suggested, raising an eyebrow as Faven looked at her “Then it won't matter if you have to stay there overnight” 

“I don’t want to drag you all the way to Silvermoon, that’s not fair on you” Faven sighed

“Well think on it” Ysreia hummed, holding the dress out for her “Now get changed, I can tell you need to rant about something already”

“How do you know that?” Faven muttered, taking ahold of the material and watching as the taller woman just offered a smirk 

“You always rub your head when you’re stressed” Ysreia calmly opened the wardrobe, retrieving a green dress for herself “What’s wrong?”

“Rook”

“Oh? Normally you have so much patience for her” 

“I’m sure you’ve heard about her new mantid friend” 

“I am aware of her, Jyra wasn’t it?” Ysreia hummed, removing her day dress and changing into the fancier one. Faven became a little distracted for a moment, earning a small chuckle from Ysreia that broke the sudden distraction. Faven cleared her throat and ignored her flustered cheeks.

“Yes. She lied to get me to help her awaken the paragon; it could’ve resulted in a new swarm that our forces aren’t prepared for”

“And what are you angry about exactly? The fact she woke a paragon? Or the fact she lied?” 

Faven sighed, rubbing her head “She didn’t exactly lie… it was more she didn’t tell me what we were doing there in the first place” her golden eyes met green as Ysreia calmly walked over. She undid the straps of Faven’s shoulder plates as the paladin watched

“From what she’s mentioned Alethiah looks as you as one of her few friends, yes?”

“I thought so”

“Then perhaps you were the only one that could have actually accompanied her” Ysreia sighed a little, putting the shoulder plates to the side 

“I’m starting to understand that now ” Faven began to undo the other sections of her armour as she spoke “I want to scream at her, but at the same time not? Some of the things she said Ysreia…” the nightborne tilted her head slightly, watching Faven’s expression carefully

“You’re more worried than angry” Ysreia concluded, earning a nod in response “Then why don’t you go to her?”

“Because I still want to yell at her” 

“Alethiah isn’t exactly one for holding grudges, I’m sure she’d survive”

“She’s also not one for expressing ‘feelings’, and yet she did so” Faven groaned quietly, letting Ysreia remove the rest of her armour

“Well let’s spend tonight thinking about other things” Ysreia hummed, kissing her cheek “like our wedding for an example~” the nightborne stood up straight as she held out the dress again “and then maybe you’ll feel less like yelling and more like talking after”

“Alright alright” Faven muttered, sliding the dress on as Ysreia began to apply her array of jewelry at the small vanity “... I just hope she doesn’t do anything stupid”

“It’s Rook we’re talking about”

“I thought you were trying to make me feel better”

“I’m also realistic” Ysreia chuckled at her in the mirror, stringing a variety of rings onto her fingers “Relax, someone is probably keeping an eye on her, knowing Ervine”

“Are you sure-”

“Fay” Ysreia turned her head to look at her fully, raising an eyebrow “Let me be selfish, I want to spend time with my fiance for at least one night this week” Faven looked at her for a moment, closing her eyes in one final sigh as she attempted to focus her busy mind 

“Alright alright, I’m sorry”

“Two apologies in one night? Are you sure I’m the not the one who should be worried?”

“Ysreia, take what you can get”

That earned her a laugh, allowing the nightborne to stand with a teasing smile “Let’s go~ Or we’ll be late for the dinner reservation”

“Why didn’t you start with that?” Faven laced her fingers with Ysreia once she was close enough, earning a slightly softer smile 

“We had other things to discuss first” Ysreia shrugged, leading her to the door “And besides, we’ve got a long night ahead of us~” Faven’s cheeks lit up in a red hue; she was not naive to what that meant. The two swiftly exited the estate, saying goodbye to Adrius at the door before venturing into Suramar hand in hand.


	8. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down

Adolar didn’t linger in the estate as long as he originally assumed he would- Ervine was, for lack of a more pragmatic expression, bored of his company. The Satyr had a feeling it came more from tiredness that his youngest child and migraines were leaving rather than boredom of his company and discussions- as such he elected to not feign hurt to Hae’lynn to get the man in trouble. The woman was probably tired too and he generally did wish to stay in both their good graces. Henceforth, Adolar had rather quickly asked Ervine if he could get a portal to Azuna- the man had summoned him one without complaint or comment. 

Adolar was pleased Ervine was skilled enough to give him a portal straight to Azuna, many lesser mages needed to connect to a power arcane pillar-like Dalaran when calling portals and well…he wasn’t that crazy about Dalaran- he almost felt embarrassed for the humans there, thinking their little city was anything compared to the splendor Zin’aszhari had been. One of his long term projects primarily worked in Dalaran so tragically he still had to visit rather regularly, thankfully he’d agreed to travel to Azuna to speak with him today. Oh, joy.

As Adolar walked through the fields of Azuna, he spotted his charge, the man was engaged in conversation with a shorter woman whose entire body seemed decorated with red, the satyr watched as his contact- a nightmare dragon by the name of Verumus, carefully touched the woman’s face, whether it was a threat or a tender gesture was hard to tell from where he stood, and when it came to Verum it could have been either- or both. He approached slowly, smiling slightly as he came closer,

“Am I interrupting?” he asked coyly as Verum tensed slightly and the woman visibly jumped, the dragon shifted his head to regard him, 

“No, my lord.” he offered calmly, “Melissa, this is my master Adolar Wildsprye. Lord Adolar, this is Melissa Foxflame, she was the...assistance I-”

“Missy” Melissa interrupted making Verum glare in a way that could have burnt most, “I prefer Missy” 

Adolar smirked “Missy, then” he took her hand to kiss it, noting the prominent veins and thinning skin- ah a thistlehead. That is why she’d become Verum’s newest project, “It’s a pleasure to meet you”

She almost looked smug at his gesture, “and you, Lord Wildsprye” Verum’s jaw clenched slightly at the exchange. Adolar feign ignorance, 

“Are your brothers not joining us?”

“No, my lord. They are...preoccupied with their own...projects.” 

Adolar shrugs “It’s fine, I mainly wanted to speak with you anyway,”

“Of course” he brushes a few strands of Missy’s red hair from her face, “return to Dalaran Ladybird. We’ll speak later”

The woman frowned before huffing and walking away from the pair. Adolar chuckled “Your type indeed, kissed by fire and everything” 

“You misunderstand. Cultivating her affections makes her moldable”

“So you were touching her hair like that for no-one’s benefit but hers, hmm?”

“With all due respect My lord, I think if I wanted to lay claim to her I would have done it by now” 

Adolar shrugs again “With your brothers? Sure, I'd believe that. With you? Well you’ve always been better at the long game than them.” 

Verumus elected not to argue and simply bowed his head, “As my lord says. What did you wish to discuss with me?” 

“Lots of things, Verumus.” he smiled “shall we ride somewhere? I do miss Val’sharah”

Verumus bowed his head lower before shifting into his dragon form “As my lord commands” 

* * *

Faven had had to return to her Silvermoon apartment for a few days as she helped Lord Solanar Bloodwrath manage the blood knights in the city while Knight-Lord Bloodvalor and Lady Liardin managed patroled in the other capital cities. Solanar had been handling it perfectly fine until a few days ago when a handful of Sin’dori still loyal to Sylvanas had reared in protest at Lorthemar siding against her. It’d been quelled easy enough but Faven had come home just to ensure the peace stayed. Normally she might have asked Rook to come with her but the woman had returned from somewhere covered in bruises and bites with this grin on her face that made Faven and Hae’lynn exchange nervous glances when she walked in the medical room. Faven would have liked to quiz the stupid woman on it but Hae’lynn was insistent on not pushing, while annoyed she knew the Nightborne was right- Rook didn’t do well with coddling. 

Banishing her thoughts as she pushed into her apartment only to jump at the two silhouettes on the sofa in her living room, she went to draw her sword before seeing someone akin to her looking back- Eudialyte. 

“Sister.” she greeted, sighing gratefully at the idea that her home wasn’t being invaded “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I didn’t expect to be here.” she shifted slightly “I fear I may have made an error in judgment- I hoping I could get your advice on the matter”

“Of course” Faven spoke almost instantly before eying the shadow next to her sister, “Who is your friend?”

“They are what I wish to discuss” she nodded to the person, “Take off your hood, Ambril.”

_ Ambril?! _

Ambril removed the hood to reveal the Nightborne Faven had grown used to over the past year or so- only now she was-

“Eudialyte.” she snapped “ _ you didn’t _ ” 

“It was an unfortunate outcome I’ll admit”

“Do you know who she is?!” she bit out “she’s one Ervine’s closest confidants. He’ll kill you if he finds out”

“He may try” 

“No, you don’t understand. Ervine doesn’t try anything, he just does and he- he’ll-” she pinched the bridge of her nose “What happened?”

“Bolvar believes he’s going to be attacked. I believe him. I thought raising Highborne war heroes might be a good line of defense-”

Faven visibly bristles “You’re raising more death knights?!”

“Yes, please keep up Faven. Ambril here tried to stop my work and we fought and I overpowered her but her dragon ally escaped with the highborne. I thought it...beneficial to raise her instead.” 

“Light save us” Faven squeezed her noses tighter “He’s going to kill you.”

“If I could say something?” for the first time, Ambril spoke up, Faven almost snorted-

“Sure, you couldn’t say anything to make this worse.” 

Ambril ran the nail of her index finger over her thumb, a habit Faven had noted she’d also done while she was alive, “I think I can speak to Ervine” 

“You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t put you out of your misery- assuming that’s not what you want-”

“You misunderstand Ervine’s opinion on undeath and the opportunities it can breed. Ervine is nothing if not an opportunist”

“Opinions on undeath and opinions on someone killing someone else close to you are two very different things. I know that better than you, I promise.”

“I am aware. But I would argue my understanding of undeath is better than yours now, no?” Faven scowled at Ambril and the nightborne shrugged in a way that oozed the same arrogance as when she was alive “Ervine’s curiosity will allow him to hear me out and I am not angry. The highborne bodies were spared and I get a second chance at existence.” she nodded more to herself than anyone else “Ervine will tolerate it- It’s Hae’lynn and Vedrorns’ reactions you will need to be fearful of”

Faven visibly tensed, she hadn’t even considered-

“Hae’lynn will request Eudialyte’s presence from the estate blocked- if we speak to her and Ervine before Vedrorn’s return perhaps they’ll allow leniencies with that rule- such as with your wedding” 

The blood knight thought deeply, her hands tensing and untensing, “He’s tired, he and Hae’lynn have had a baby in the time you’ve been gone- he’s not going to generous with us”

“That is not going to change if we wait”

Faven almost snarled- “fine.” she snapped “but if you two take the fall for Ysreia’s sake I can’t take it with you” 

Eudialyte almost smiled “I would never ask that of you. Come” 

Faven repressed a tense sigh,  _ Light preserve us, we’re doomed. _


End file.
